Itsuka Kimi ga
Itsuka Kimi ga (いつか君が, Someday You are) is a song by Momoiro Clover Z. It was released on November 6, 2013 as one of the coupling tracks from the single GOUNN. The song is a collaboration with singer-songwritter miwa, who has been working with them in many musical acts including GIRLS' FACTORY and FNS Kayousai under the name Miwaclo. Details This coupling song of GOUNN was announced on November 2, 2013, four days prior to the release date. The lyrics is written by miwa and the members themselves and composed by miwa. It's arranged by Miwa's producer Naoki-T. This is miwa's first time providing a song for another artist. Besides writing and composing, she also plays the acoustic guitar and joins the members during the chorus.Natalie - ももクロ新作カップリングはmiwa初の楽曲提供、歌詞を共作 The song was written with the theme of "autumn" (incorporating words such as chestnut and leaf fall) and made by miwa in a mononofu perspective. This is a song that girl fans thought "I want to listen this kind of song". Miwa stated that composing the song is surprisingly difficult since initially the members gave the list of key words such as "Chestnuts!" and she had to make a connected story with each singing parts.Natalie Power Push - 女の子モノノフ目線の歌 Featured Members *Kanako Momota *Shiori Tamai *Ayaka Sasaki *Momoka Ariyasu *Reni Takagi *miwa Lyrics Romaji = Icchou no ha ga yureru sukoshi setsunai kibun yurayura kokoro mo yureteiru Yuugure no sora mitara mune ga kurushikute nandaka kimi ni aitaku natta yo Yorimichi shita tte ii jan chanto tsunagatte iku yo Kuri ga oishii kisetsu da ne donna mirai ga matteru no Itsuka kimi ga kureta kotoba imademo koko ni aru yo Zenryoku waratte hashitte kita kara namida mo kagayaiteta Omoi wo gyutto tsume konde kimi ni tsutaetain da Haru ni deai natsu ni uchitoke aki, futsukaru hajimete me wo dasu fuyu ga kuru Tachi tomatteru hima wa nai kimi to isshoni hikari ni michita asu wo miteru Maron aji no choko taberu no kikan gentei setsunai Samishii kimochi ni naru kedo ushiro mitatte imi nai yo Itsuka kimi ga kureta kotoba imademo koko ni aru yo Zenryoku waratte hashitte kita kara namida mo kagayaiteta Omoi wo gyutto tsume konde kimi ni tsutaetain da Tsumetai kaze ni fukaretemo nemurenai yoru ga nagakutemo Donna hikari yori tsuyoku donna michi datte terasu yo Kimi to deaete boku wa tsuyoku naretan da Mezasu basho wa hitotsu mirai wa kagayaiteru Itsuka kimi ga kureta you ni boku mo agerareru kana Kisetsu ga kawatte ittemo kono te hanasanai de ne Itsuka kimi ga kureta kotoba imademo koko ni aru yo Zenryoku waratte hashitte kita kara namida mo kagayaiteta Omoi wo gyutto tsume konde kimi ni tsutaetain da |-| Original = いちょうの葉が揺れる 少し切ない気分 ゆらゆら心も揺れている 夕暮れの空見たら胸が苦しくて なんだか君に会いたくなったよ 寄り道したっていいじゃん ちゃんとつながっていくよ 栗がおいしい季節だね どんな未来が待ってるの いつか君がくれた言葉 いまでもここにあるよ 全力笑って走ってきたから 涙も輝いてた 思いをぎゅっと詰め込んで 君に伝えたいんだ 春に出会い　夏にうちとけ 秋、ぶつかる 初めて芽を出す冬が来る 立ち止まってる暇はない 君と一緒に 光に満ちた明日を見てる マロン味のチョコ食べるの 期間限定せつない さみしい気持ちになるけど 後ろ見たって意味ないよ いつか君がくれた言葉 いまでもここにあるよ 全力笑って走ってきたから 涙も輝いてた 思いをぎゅっと詰め込んで 君に伝えたいんだ 冷たい風に吹かれても 眠れない夜が長くても どんな光よりも強く どんな道だって照らすよ 君と出会えて 僕はつよくなれたんだ 目指す場所はひとつ 未来は輝いてる いつか君がくれたように 僕も挙げられるかな 季節がかわっていっても この手離さないでね いつか君がくれた言葉 いまでもここにあるよ 全力笑って走ってきたから 涙も輝いてた 思いをぎゅっと詰め込んで 君に伝えたいんだ Song Appearances *'Live Concerts' Trivia *Miwa was seen crying in a performance of this song in GIRLS' FACTORY 14. References External Links Category:Momoiro Clover Z Songs Category:Momoiro Clover Z